Bonding Time
by Lady Pyro
Summary: Life is just peachy for Sango and Miroku... until their supplies are stolen by a tanuki, and they find themselves handcuffed together. *New* No, not a new chapter, but a rant about a sequel.
1. Of hot springs and handcuffs

AN: All right, with the huge success of Future Lovin', here's a new MxS that I actually wrote _before_ FL. Just never posted it. I think this is actually the better of the two stories, but I'll let you guys decide. All right, enjoy!  
  
Bonding Time Part 1  
  
Miroku stretched his arms out along the edge of the hot spring and rolled his head back until he had a clear view of the sky. There was nothing better than sitting in steaming water in the middle of nowhere with no one around, especially now that it was over.   
  
Everything, the quest, the constant fear, the danger, it was over, all over. Naraku was dead, and he and Sango had taken leave of their companions to hunt youkai. Well... Sango was hunting youkai; he was just along for the ride. He glanced at his right hand. The rosary and glove still covered it. A strange dread filled his chest whenever he considered removing them.   
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango asked from behind him, "do you want me to wash your robes?"   
  
Miroku peered at her upside-down. She was wearing her yukata and carrying her exterminator outfit, which had gotten bloody during their fight with a locust youkai earlier. She looked amazingly "domestic," almost like she would be just as happy cooking and cleaning for a family as she was hunting youkai.   
  
He nodded in answer, an odd motion when one was leaning backwards, and watched her pick up his discarded clothing and head to the opposite side of the spring. Scrubbing the clothes did not take that long; and, after laying them out to dry, Sango returned to his end.   
  
Miroku grinned impishly at her. "You going to come in before we leave?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to finish."  
  
"My clothes are wet," he returned, grin widening.   
  
Sango's hand flew to her mouth, and she looked, horrified, towards the soaked robes. "I didn't even think." She turned accusing eyes on him. "You set me up!"  
  
"No, you offered. I take opportunities where I can find them."  
  
Sango turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, then, I simply won't bathe today."  
  
"Come on, Sango," coaxed Miroku. "This is the only hot spring for days. Besides, you're tired. We've run into half a dozen youkai in the past week. You need to relax for awhile."  
  
Sango's resolve wavered. He was right, and the hot spring did look inviting, warm water to soothe sore muscles, a naked, perverted monk just waiting for an opportunity to grope her...  
  
"NO!" She stomped towards their camp set further back in the woods.   
  
"Sango," Miroku's voice floated to her, "please! I won't look! Hell, I won't even try to grope you or touch you in any way for that matter! Come in, you need to relax, or you won't be any good in a fight!"  
  
Sango bit her lip. If he was willing to concede on that point... and he _was_ naked. She shook her head violently. She did _not_ just think that. "All right." Slowly, she ventured back and reached to untie her sash. "No peeking," she reminded her sudden alert audience.   
  
Dutifully and very reluctantly, Miroku glanced away and raised his hand to block his eyes. (Not that he wouldn't have peeked though his fingers. He would have had Sango not noticed that it was his right hand.)  
  
The taija-ya paused with half of her sash removed. "Why are you still wearing the beads?"  
  
Miroku thrust his hand into the water to hide it. "Quit stalling."  
  
Sango planted her hands on her hips, an interesting picture Miroku absently noted since her yukata wasn't exactly tied tightly closed anymore. "Tell me why. It's not still there, is it?" Worry tinged her voice.   
  
Sango's question brought Miroku's mind from his pleasant daydream back to reality. He mumbled something.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'I don't know!'" he growled.   
  
Sango recoiled in surprise. "You haven't looked?" At his head shake, she exclaimed, "Why not? You've been waiting so long to get rid of it, and now you have an emotional attachment to the rosary?"  
  
Miroku glared at her. "Just get undressed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why haven't you checked, and why do you want me naked so badly?"  
  
"I don't want you naked! I want you well-rested! You need-"  
  
"I need to know why you haven't gotten rid of the rosary!" she yelled.   
  
It was Miroku's turn to be surprised. He opened his mouth to answer, and then shut it with an audible click. "I won't answer."  
  
Sango chewed on her lip. She would not pass up the chance of a hot spring, but she would not back down from her position. A solution presented itself, but she winced. Even though it was demeaning, she would do it. "Tell me, and I'll let you watch me get undressed."  
  
Miroku's eyebrows quirked. "Really?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah, so why?"  
  
Miroku squirmed uncomfortably like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm... afraid." He continued before Sango could inquire, "What if it's not gone? What if killing Naraku did nothing to the Kaze ana? What if I'm still going to die soon?" His voice trembled. "I don't want to know my death sentence still exists."  
  
Sango knelt beside his head. "It could be gone. In fact, it probably is. You need to look."  
  
Miroku lifted his gloved hand out of the water and waved it near her. "You do it. You look."  
  
Sango grasped his hand firmly and tugged at the rosary.   
  
Miroku tried to pull his hand away. "Don't bend over it like that. You'll get sucked in."  
  
"Better that than listening to you whine about your death all the time," she snapped. One final tug, and the beads were gone. Sango smiled. "See? Nothing to worry about." She trailed her fingers along his palm.  
  
Miroku shivered and jerked away. "Um... thanks for looking," he murmured, heat rising in his cheeks.   
  
Sango giggled at his reaction and stood. She sobered though as she reached to undo the rest of her clothing. "My turn, I guess."  
  
Miroku looked away.   
  
Sango's brow furrowed. "I told you that you could watch."  
  
"I don't take advantage."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was stupid of me to agree to that condition. Just get undressed and come in. I'm not looking."  
  
"Oh," Sango replied, feeling relieved yet disappointed. It was not something she'd openly admit, but stripping for the monk had been an occasional dream she had had. Her yukata fell to the ground around her feet, and she slipped into the water beside Miroku.   
  
True to his word, the monk kept his gaze locked to anything but Sango. Eventually the demon huntress relaxed enough to close her eyes. She must have dozed off because before she knew it, Miroku, now clothed in his nearly dry robes, was shaking her shoulder.   
  
"Sango," he said urgently, "a tanuki just stole our packs and weapons."  
  
Sango bolted upright. "What?!"  
  
Miroku wordlessly handed her her yukata and ducked through the underbrush in search of the tanuki. Sango donned her clothing and chased after Miroku. She caught up to him in a clearing where he had the tanuki backed up against a tree.   
  
The raccoon was practically buried beneath Hiraikotsu and the massive backpack Kagome had lent them. Miroku demanded the return of their possessions, but the tanuki simply glared.   
  
Sango stomped forward, and he dropped the pack and raised his hand. A golden glow appeared around his fingers and around Sango's and Miroku's wrists. The light solidified at their wrists into a pair of bracelets, a delicate golden chain connecting them.   
  
The tanuki winked and picked up the backpack. "Have fun," he bade them as he whirled away and disappeared into the forest's shadows.   
  
Sango tried to go after him, but was yanked back towards Miroku by the chain. The monk fingered it. It was small and looked fragile, but no amount of pressure he applied to it bent the links. He moved to the cuff on his wrist, but it proved even stronger. "We're stuck," he announced.   
  
"No," Sango denied. "We can't be stuck. Here, let me see."   
  
After several minutes of tugging, she also had to admit defeat. Resigned, the two returned to their camp, a process which took longer than normal due to their having to adjust to each other's stides and Sango's discomfort in walking so close to the monk.   
  
Immediately upon their return, Sango sank to her knees, Miroku having no choice but to do the same, and began to gather sticks. Luckily, they did not have to venture beyond their camp's perimeter to find enough kindling for a fire.   
  
With the flames dancing in front of them, Sango tried pulling the links apart again, and then attempted to slip her hand out of the cuff. Neither worked. Finally, she gave up and laid back, her arm stretched towards Miroku. "You taking first watch?"  
  
Miroku nodded, and Sango closed her eyes, hoping that it would all be a bad dream when she woke.   
  
*****  
  
It wasn't. Miroku's fussing with the bonds shook her awake, and for a long while, the two sat silently, watching the fire burn itself out. Neither one made a move to re-ignite it. Sango eventually noticed Miroku's head dropping to his chest and sat the remainder of the night alone.   
  
Dawn came too quickly. With hardly a word, they set off along the path of the previous night in an attempt to track the tanuki. They followed his trail steadily until twilight when it ended... at last night's camp.   
  
Not a word had been spoken all day, not even during their brief pauses to eat and rest. Sango broke the silence with a yell and punched a nearby tree with her right fist... which dragged Miroku's left hand along with it. As a result, the back of his hand slammed into the tree, and he cursed.   
  
"Damn it, Sango! Quit being childish!" He cradled his injured hand.   
  
Sango spun around and poked him in the chest. "Childish? Why would I have any need to be childish? Our supplies and weapons are gone! Why? Because you were too busy ogling me to watch-"  
  
"Ogling? I was not ogling! And even if I was, which I wasn't, it was only because you were flaunting-"  
  
"Flaunting?" Sang screeched.  
  
"Yes, flaunting." Miroku's voice took on a high pitch, "'Oh, Miroku, look at me while I get undressed.' That's flaunting."  
  
"I was- That was- I did that because-"  
  
"You were flaunting," he stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"Why would I need to flaunt around you? You were ogling," she retorted.   
  
Miroku snorted. "Ha, as if you have anything that deserves to be ogled!" As soon as it left his mouth, he winced. Bad choice of words, houshi.   
  
The blood drained from Sango's face and swiftly returned a moment later as her hand sped towards his face. Miroku saw the slap coming and closed his eyes, not bothering to move.  
  
Crack! Miroku's head spun. Damn, she had a powerful slap. His cheek still burning from the slap's force, he set a hand on her shoulder. "Sango, I'm sorry."  
  
Sango did not answer. She averted her face and stomped over to a tree, Miroku following obediently. Sango made a point of ignoring him as she sat against the trunk and stared straight ahead. Miroku apologized several times, all rebuffed, before exhaustion sneaked up on him and sent him into an uneasy sleep. 


	2. Tanuki, kitsune, perverts, oh my!

AN: Wow! I got 11 reviews for the first chapter all within three days! By George, I think she's got it... something anyway ^_^ I'll try to meet your expectations with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, everybody!  
  
Bonding Time Part 2  
  
Sango was pulling at her end of the handcuffs when he woke up. Miroku noticed the skin beneath Sango's cuff was being rubbed raw by her attempts. "Sango, stop it," he commanded and grabbed her hands.  
  
Sango glared at him. "Why? Don't you want to be away from your ugly, flat-chested hanger-on? I'm keeping all the pretty girls away from you."  
  
"Sango!" Miroku's eyebrows drew together. "I never called you ugly and- and I don't care if other girls are around or not."  
  
"Ah, but you didn't deny calling me flat-chested."  
  
"When did I ever say that?"  
  
"You said I have nothing to be ogled!" Sango turned away.   
  
Miroku grasped her chin and pulled her face back. "I didn't mean it like that. And, besides," he leaned forward and lowered his voice till it was barely audible, "some men prefer smaller breasts."   
  
Sango blinked and then drew back, now silent. In truth, she was confused. What did he mean? Did he- She shook her head. Of course not. He was a lech. The larger, the better. Right?   
  
Miroku stood, pulling Sango to her feet. "Come on. We might be able to find something we missed last night."  
  
Sango watched him out of the corner of her eye as they searched for any clue of the tanuki's whereabouts. He acted no differently than ever, except perhaps winking at her when he caught her staring, but he could not just deny his whisper. The way he had said it, his voice was so... sincere.   
  
Sango snorted. There was nothing sincere about her companion other than his love for groping. But, she stopped walking as the thought developed, did Miroku actually love groping? Sure, he _enjoyed_ it, what man wouldn't? But he had not once tried to touch her in any way other than concerned friendship since their unwilling bondage. She recalled his words of two nights prior, "I don't take advantage." And he wasn't.   
  
Miroku, who stopped when she did, brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "Sango, what's wrong?"  
  
Sango glanced up and got lost in his gaze. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous. Why hadn't she ever noticed? What would it be like to wake up every morning with those eyes lovingly locked on her own?  
  
So caught up in her fantasy, Sango did not hear him ask again. When the question finally registered, she looked away into the brush, blushing, and stammered, "I-I thought I heard something, but i-it was nothing."  
  
Miroku nodded, clearly not believing her, but he accepted the answer with a shrug. "All right then, let's-" A rustle from a bush behind him made him whirl and stand protectively in front of Sango.   
  
A tanuki emerged from the shrubbery, pulling sticks out of his fur. It was not the tanuki of the night before. "Hachi!" Miroku exclaimed.   
  
Hachi glanced up, and a grin broke over his features. "Miroku-dono!" He turned to Sango. "Sango-san! This is for you!" He reached into the bush and, with much heaving and gasping, brought out a gigantic boomerang.   
  
Sango's eyes lit up. "Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Hachi wrinkled his nose. "It is? I just thought it looked similar..." he trailed off when Sango dropped to her knees and embraced him, Miroku being dragged to the ground with her.   
  
"You found it! You found it! Wait," she drew back, "where did you get it?"  
  
"Oh," Hachi toyed with a strap on his clothing, "I bought it from a kitsune. It looked like yours, and I was going to give it to you as a spare, but since it's the real one, I guess you don't need a spare."  
  
Miroku lifted his face from the dirt. "A kitsune? Not a tanuki?"  
  
Nod. "A kitsune."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Miroku-dono, it looked like a kitsune, it smelled like a kitsune, it haggled like a kitsune. I was a kitsune."  
  
Beside them, Sango shouted, "Of course!" She clapped a hand to her forehead. "I was so _stupid_! I saw kitsune tracks breaking off from the tanuki's, but I never thought a kitsune would disguise itself as another shape-changing youkai. I can't believe I missed it. It was right there, practically biting my nose off."  
  
Hachi laid a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Sometimes the most obvious is the most hidden; so says an ancient tanuki proverb."  
  
Sango tilted her head. "Really?"  
  
"Well, no." Hachi placed his paw behind his head. "I just made it up. Does it sound good? I'll have to write it down. Maybe write a book. 'Hachi's Collection of Not so Ancient Tanuki Proverbs.'"  
  
Miroku interrupted his musings. "Which way was the kitsune headed?"  
  
Hachi paused and then pointed east. "To Musashi's Domain actually. Perhaps he'll stop by that village of yours."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Perhaps. At the least, we can pick up Kirara. She has a much better nose than either of us."   
  
He and Hachi clasped arms. The tanuki started. "The Kaze ana is gone."  
  
Miroku grinned. "I know."  
  
Hachi made a thoughtful noise in his throat and bowed to Sango. "Sango-san, take care of him and yourself."  
  
"Why does he need taken care of?"  
  
Hachi winked. "I noticed the kubiwa-ai you two wear," he gestured to the golden chain and smirked knowingly. "Good luck on your life's journey! Until we meet again!" He bowed and scampered into the brush.   
  
Sango and Miroku shared a perplexed expression. "Hachi," Miroku called into the forest, "what do you mean?"  
  
But the tanuki was already gone.  
  
*****  
  
Sango ran the fingers of her left hand through her tangled hair while she waited for Miroku to finish urinating. The first few days had been uncomfortable and filled with fidgeting when either one or the other met nature's call; but, as it was going on a week that they had been attached, they had grown, if not comfortable, at least used to it.   
  
The rustle of robes being replaced announced his finish, and he stepped out from behind a tree. Sango stood, and they ventured to the river they had stopped at to rest. Sango continued to finger comb her hair, and Miroku idly sat on the bank with his feet in the water.   
  
Sango began, "What do you think Hachi was talking about?" She had asked that same question several dozen times since their encounter with the tanuki.   
  
Miroku gave his regular reply, "I don't know."  
  
Normally they would then retreat to their respective thoughts, but this time, Sango lifted her head and stammered nervousky, "Houshi-sama, I-I'm..." She twisted her yukata in her hands. "I'm sorry for accusing you of," she flushed, "ogling. I know you wouldn't- wait, I know you _would_, but I don't think you did then."  
  
Miroku had looked up at the beginning of her apology and now extended his hand to her. "All right. I'll accept that if you accept mine. What I said about your breasts..." he paused, smiling slightly. "I was angry, stressed. Truth be told, your breasts are actually quite nice."  
  
Sango snorted. "Pervert."  
  
Miroku grabbed her hand. "You wouldn't have me any other way."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and pulled free. She started combing her hair again. She winced as her fingers discovered a particularly nasty tangle.   
  
Miroku moved slightly behind her and gathered her hair to the nape of her neck. "Your hair's a mess," he stated the obvious.   
  
Sango nodded. "I never got a chance to tie it back."  
  
"You forgot."  
  
Sango shrugged. "It doesn't really matter anyway, I lost my ribbon."  
  
Miroku reached into the robes over his heart and pulled out her pink ribbon. "I picked it up."  
  
Sango's brows knitted. "Why?"  
  
"Because," he leaned forward while he looped it around her thick hair and murmured, "it looks good on you."  
  
Sango turned her head so he could not see her blush. Miroku quickly tied a knot in the ribbon and stood, helping her up. "Come on, we still have a few hours of daylight left." 


	3. Wandering hands

AN: Kubiwa-ai is the combination of love (which most of us already know) and necklace/choker/animal collar- kubiwa. I was going more for the collar translation; I know it's handcuffs and not a collar, but same general principle. Kubiwa-ai is probably not a legal word in the Japanese language, but oh well. Chortle wasn't a real word in the English language until Lewis Carrol came up with it, so deal with it if you have a problem with it. =Þ   
  
Bonding Time Part 3  
  
Sango never thought she had ever been so happy to see the village. She had also never dreaded it so much. Kagome would sympathize with her plight, but Inuyasha could be as bad as Miroku at times; both were worse around each other and might make a crack at them. Myouyga would definitely say something, and hopefully Shippo knew something about the cuffs since he was kitsune... but Myouga might know more simply because he was usually a font of information.   
  
The moment she and Miroku stepped on to the dirt pathway leading through the village's center, Kagome appeared and latched on to her left arm. "I need to talk to you, Sango-chan," she said while tugging her off the path.   
  
Miroku had no choice but to follow. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the monk. "Miroku-sama, I need to talk to Sango-chan alone."  
  
Miroku held up their joined wrists before Sango could answer. "You sorta have to talk to both of us."  
  
A gruff voice from overhead snorted. "What did you now, bouzu?"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "I didn't do it- ow!" He slapped his neck and looked at his hand.  
  
Sure enough, Myouga the flea lay on his palm. "How did you get a kubiwa-ai if you didn't do anything?"  
  
Sango peered at the flea. "What is a kubiwa-ai? I've never heard of it."  
  
"Kitsunes and tanukis use it for courtship."  
  
"Courtship?" Miroku asked," So how do we get it off?"  
  
Myuoga hopped to Kagome's shoulder. At a safe distance, he answered, "It's locked by magic. There are different kinds of kubiwa-ai. They can only be opened by completing particular steps in the courtship... uh, ritual."  
  
Sango glanced sidelong at Miroku. "Oh no."  
  
Miroku looked at her then back to Myouga. "Any other ways?"  
  
Myouga shrugged. "Not that I know of." The flea chuckled. "Good luck." He moved to Inuyasha, who had jumped down from the tree, and hid in the hanyou's hair.   
  
Kagome tilted her head. "How did that happen anyway?"  
  
Sango explained briefly, leaving out their argument over ogling and breast size. When she reached what Hachi had told them, Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Shippo's the only kitsune for miles," he informed them.   
  
Sango slumped. "Great. We _have_ to find that kitsune. I refuse to do... that."  
  
Kagome reached forward and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
Myouga reappeared. "Well, just to let you know, sex is only the final step in the courtship. If you're lucky, your kubiwa-ai is unlocked by one of the earlier stages."  
  
"And if it's not?"  
  
Myouga shrugged. "Then you're screwed... in more ways than one." For his snide comment, Inuyasha squished him between thumb and forefinger and dropped him to the ground.   
  
"Is Kirara out with Shippo? We'll use her nose to track the kitsune."  
  
Kagome offered, "We could go with you."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in support.   
  
Sango shook her head and drew Kagome away from the boys (which wasn't very far, but it's the thought that counts.) She lowered her voice until it was barely a whisper, intending her message for Kagome's ears alone, "If worst comes to worst, at least no one would be around."  
  
Because of their proximity, both Miroku and Inuyasha heard also, but at least Sango could pretend privacy. Kagome nodded and hugged Sango. "Hope you find him soon."  
  
Sango returned the embrace. "Me too."  
  
The four headed to Kaede's hut to gather supplies for Sango and Miroku. On the way, Miroku and, consequently, Sango dropped back. The monk leaned close to her and murmured, "It won't come to worst. I would rather stay attached to you forever than force you to sleep with me."  
  
Sango bit her bottom lip, silent for a long moment. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you, Houshi-sama."  
  
Sango heard him chuckle. "You can call me Miroku, Sango."  
  
Sango rubbed her hands on her yukata nervously. "Okay, I guess... Miroku-sama."  
  
Miroku sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that... Sango-sama?"  
  
Sango turned her head sharply, and he winked.   
  
Inuyasha called from ahead, "Are you two done yet?"  
  
Miroku glared at the hanyou. "Stay out of our conversation, eavesdropper!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and continued down the path without a word, his ears twitching in amusement.   
  
Miroku turned his attention back to Sango, but she was staring into the forest, pointedly ignoring him.   
  
*****  
  
Miroku felt, than than saw, Kirara glaring balefully at his back. The neko youkai was quite displeased at how close he had to walk to Sango. Miroku imagined that the only reason Kirara had not attacked him already was because Sango would yell at her if she did. He glanced at the demon exterminator. She was focused on the kitsune tracks in front of them that Kirara had found an hour ago. This was the first sign of their quarry in the two days since they had left the village.   
  
The tracks were plainly visible, obviously the maker not being concerned about being followed. Sango had mentioned that the tracks were at least a day old, the kitsune passing by the village without their knowledge and without stopping like they had hoped.   
  
Other than that, Sango had not said much to him. And she still would not call him Miroku. She had humored him while they were with the others, but the moment they were alone, it was back to- "Houshi-sama."  
  
It took Miroku a moment to realize that Sango had just called him. "What?"  
  
Sango kept her eyes locked to the ground to avoid looking at Miroku. "When we find the kitsune, what if he can't take these off?" She gestured at the kubiwa-ai. "What if we're the only ones who can?"  
  
Miroku shrugged and joked, "I guess we'll have to perform the kitsune courtship ritual."  
  
"That involves sex you know. And biting, even when they're in human form."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "How much do you know about it?"  
  
Sango flushed. "Well, I am taijiya. I was taught many things about many youkai, even relatively tame ones like kitsune. Never heard of the kubiwa-ai though." She lapsed into silence.  
  
In an attempt to open her up again, Miroku asked, "So kitsune bite each other? Before, after, during?"  
  
Sango looked bewildered. "During what? Oh," her cheeks burned hotter. "Um... I'm not sure. Probably all three, but from what I remember, it's only really significant before."  
  
"So if I bit you right now, this," he shook the chain, "could disappear?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "I-I um..." She found her voice. "No- I mean, it might, but you have to draw blood and- well, kitsune have sharp teeth, and it would take awhile for you..." She hesitated when Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "An-and you'd have to- um, be at it for a long time to uh, break the skin, and it might not work anyway," she finished in a rush.  
  
Miroku bent his head and murmured against her neck, "But there's the chance that it would."  
  
Sango inhaled sharply and stepped away, pushing at his chest. Kirara growled, fur standing on end.   
  
Miroku drew back and licked suddenly dry lips. "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away." He mentally kicked himself. What was he _doing_? Congratulations, Miroku, you've just scared Sango away. A quick peek at her as they resumed their tracking revealed that she was dividing her time between watching the trail of pawprints and taking surreptitious glances at him.   
  
He had several opportunities to speak to her, to explain why he had nearly done... something to her neck. But how could he explain whatever it was when he didn't even know what it was or why he had done it or why- Sango had stopped walking.   
  
At the inquisitive slant of his eyebrows, she pointed to the ground. "I've lost them."  
  
Miroku looked down and did not see the kitsune tracks. He raised his head. "When?"  
  
Sango shrugged sheepishly. "I-I'm not sure. I really wasn't paying attention."  
  
"That's unlike you, Sango."  
  
Sango nodded, her cheeks stained pink. Miroku turned around. "We'll find them again if we just backtrack. Come on."  
  
Sango followed him, too embarrassed to reply.  
  
*****  
  
The rain pattered through the foliage, dripping down on to the forest floor and forming puddles wherever the outstretched branches of tall trees did not reach. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara huddled beneath one such tree, an oak, to escape the deluge. Initially, the tree was not their camp; the had chosen it to wait out the storm, and then they had planned to continue.   
  
The rain had lasted longer than expected, and gray, wet day had been replaced with dark, wet night. Since they were (mostly) dry and protected where they were at present, they had decided to sleep beneath the tree's massive sheltering arms. Well, Miroku was sleeping; Sango could not. She was not guarding the camp either; they had Kirara for that. She simply could not sleep.  
  
So she resigned herself to lying on her stomach next to Miroku and watching the young man drool. She guessed at the source of her insomnia. Embarrassment. How could she, a taijya, lose a clear kitsune track? Because she had been too busy _ogling_ her traveling companion. Too busy admiring his jaw line and the way his robes fell across his shoulders and chest. She shook herself. "I'm getting as perverted as him," she muttered.   
  
Miroku shifted in his sleep and rolled over on to his front. This left Sango in an awkward position. Because their attached arms were on opposite sides of their bodies, Miroku had pulled her right arm beneath his body when he turned. Thus Sango was quite uncomfortable. To alleviate this discomfort, she scooted closer to him and on to her right side. Now she could bend her pinned arm somewhat, but was _very_ close to Miroku, practically on top of him.   
  
Hoping he would not wake up, Sango struggled to find a position that would not look too ecchi. And if he did wake, what would he think? Though now that she thought about it, why did she care what he thought? Sure, he looked good, but he was a pervert. Never mind that he had not touched her for days, except for that odd moment earlier. And he had been quite considerate to her needs since- Oh, who was she trying to fool? She could argue until she was blue in the face about how she did not care what he thought, but she did. She wanted him to think of _her._ Why? She was not entirely sure.   
  
Feeling her hand begin to numb, she flexed it and then flattened it against Miroku's chest. Oooh, definitely nice chest.  
  
"Mmmm, Sango," Miroku groaned and flipped on to his back, taking Sango with him. Sango "eeped" in surprise at finding herself on top of the monk, straddling his hips (definitely not a position to be in whilst wearing a yukata.) Another shock came when Miroku moved his right hand down her back to her behind.   
  
Sango stiffened, but held back pounding the monk's face into the ground. Doing so would only wake him up; and, besides, the errant hand was not actually doing anything, just resting lightly on her ass. Sango could become accustomed to his hand's presence, no groping, no problem. And, Sango decided as she set her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, he made an excellent pillow. Too bad he was such a pervert.   
  
*****  
  
The first thing Miroku noticed as he drifted towards the waking world was that he could not move his body. Except for his right hand. Being able to do that much, he flexed it, and his fingers encountered something that was definitely not a blanket. He opened one eye and inhaled sharply. Sango was straddling him!   
  
Eyes nearly bugging out of his head, Miroku tried to pull out from beneath her, but Sango had a solid grip on the back of his neck and ponytail. Panic shot through him. What was he going to do? But more importantly, what was _she_ going to do? His body was reacting to the close contact, and she would certainly notice _that._ And then she would hit him, call him a pervert, and they would not speak to each other for the rest of the day.   
  
The panic, indeed all thought good or bad, suddenly vanished from his mind. Sango had caressed his side, and not through his clothes either. Sango's right hand, the hand bound to his own, was _inside_ his robes. Desire crashed into him, jump-starting his brain. So, he thought smugly as he studied the sleeping woman, I'm not the only lech around here.   
  
He craned his neck to the side so he could see her hand and whistled softly in surprise. The front of his robes was peeled back to his waist, his shoulders, chest, and most of his stomach naked to the world. Sango was lying quite comfortably on top of him, oblivious to the fact that she had stripped him. Not even _he_ had done that to her.   
  
Sang was shockingly bold in her sleep... or, at least, while he slept. Miroku banished the mental image. He just could not imagine Sango consciously undressing him. She was too... Sango to do something like that.   
  
He was overjoyed for a second that he was who he was at that moment. That he was touching Sango without being rebuked, and that she was touching him quite willingly. A terrible thought occurred to him. What if Sango was thinking of someone else while she was sleeping on him and caressing his side? What if she did not want to touch him? What if-?  
  
Miroku shook his head violently, growling. So he would just kill the other man and- and what? Claim Sango as his? Geez, he'd been hanging with youkai too long. Sighing, Miroku moved his free hand from Sango's rear to her back and held her tightly. Whether or not there was someone else, whether she wanted to be with him or not, for the moment, one short, beautiful, valuable moment, Sango _was_ his. And no one could take that moment from him. 


	4. Want to strip me again?

AN: Let's see, this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I also cover a lot of ground in this one. I think I only have two more chapters to go unless someone has an idea for how to extend it?   
  
Bonding Time Part 4  
  
Sango stirred her instant ramen around in its stryofoam cup, trying to pretend the blush staining her cheeks did not exist. It had sprung up the moment she woke up. She had still been in the undignified position she had fallen asleep in, and Miroku had only been partially clothed, a state that she felt was something she had had a hand in.  
  
To her horror, Miroku was also awake. He had not said anything, only looked at her and refastened his robes after she rolled off. Then they had silently gathered a handful of dry sticks and started a fire to boil their water for breakfast.   
  
Sango was not sure she could finish her ramen. And a quick glance at Miroku showed that he was not eating either. In fact, he was staring at her, the same stare she saw when she had woken up. Sango's heart constricted in her chest.   
  
He looked like a lost puppy or perhaps one that had been kicked by its master. _Why_ was he looking at her like that? After all, she had not done anything to deserve that forlorn, betrayed gaze. She had practically molested him! He must think she was a wanton whore now, but he would not stare at her like that if he did, would he?  
  
Steeling her will, Sango raised her eyes to meet his and ventured, "Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku glanced away then, biting his lip.  
  
Sango hesitantly touched his shoulder. "Houshi-sama?" she tried again.   
  
Miroku grabbed her hand with both of his and traced her palm with his thumbs, all the while staring at it as if trying to burn its image into his memory.   
  
Sango was extremely worried. Miroku was acting so strangely, and his behavior scared her. Since the "Houshi-sama"s had failed, Sango approached the problem from a different angle. "Miroku," her voice was far weaker than she had intended, but the result was spectacular.   
  
Miroku's gaze shot up to her face, and he released her hand only to catch her into an embrace. He buried his face in her neck, gasping raggedly for breath.   
  
Sango was shocked. She had seen tears in the corners of his eyes the brief moment their gazes locked. "Miroku," she stated with more confidence as she placed her free hand on the back of his head, "what's wrong?"  
  
Miroku drew back just enough to see her eyes. "I'm so afraid of losing you," he whispered.   
  
Sango's mouth worked for a minute with no sound before she managed to gather her voice. "Houshi-sama, what do you mean?"  
  
Miroku stiffened and pulled away, his expression falling into a blank, stoic mask. "It's nothing. Come on, we have a kitsune to catch." He stood and offered a hand to her.  
  
Sango took it, and Miroku turned towards the forest. "But, Hou-" She shook her head violently. "Miroku! You said-"  
  
Miroku whirled towards her, hand raised to strike. "It's nothing!" he yelled.   
  
Sango jumped back in surprise, eyes wide.   
  
Miroku abruptly rotated again. "Let's go." He paused and tossed over his shoulder, "Taijya-san!"  
  
Sango flinched. He had said it like a curse, and that's all she was to him. A curse attached to him by a delicate, golden chain. Better if he was still cursed by the Kaze ana than her. With head bowed, Sango started after Miroku, walking a step behind him.   
  
*****  
  
It was petty, he knew. Addressing her by her title, hurting her like she had hurt him every day. Houshi-sama, Houshi-sama. Damn it, he was more than Houshi-sama! He wanted to be more to her! He wanted her to call him Miroku, Miroku-kun, even Miroku-san, anything but Houshi-sama! It hurt. Every time. It was worse today. He expected the initial pain. Those "Houshi-sama"s had only warranted a slight twinge of pain. But then, she had said, "Miroku."  
  
His hopes had been raised; he had been bold. Hugging her, touching her, opening his feelings to her. All had soon been crushed. "Houshi-sama" again. _That_ had been pain, but even that was not the end of it.   
  
She had begun to speak that accursed word when she had changed, shifted it to "Miroku." He had not been expecting pain to result from his name, but it had. Rage had blown through him, and he had nearly hit her. He was _this_ close to striking her. He never wanted that to happen. He did not want Sango to be afraid of him, to travel demurely in his shadow like a proper lady.   
  
She had hurt him, and he had reciprocated, and now she was afraid. She did not realize the power she held over him, how she could use his name to drive a knife into his back or melt him into a puddle of helpless goo. She did not know that she hurt him, and she did not know why he had hurt her.   
  
But he knew she could and would speculate, that she would probably think he hated her, that she had tread too closely to him, that she was a failure.   
  
Sighing, he glanced back at her and saw that her head was down, her shoulders hunched. He stopped and turned around. "Damn it, Sango."  
  
Sango jumped back, inhaling sharply.   
  
Miroku softened his voice. "Sango, I'm sorry for snapping. It's just been a long week."  
  
Sango nodded, keeping her eyes downcast. "Houshi-sama-"  
  
Miroku hissed and, placing his hands on the sides of her face, forced her to meet his gaze. "Don't call me that, Sango. Please don't."  
  
Sango nodded again, and they walked on side by side now. The demon huntress abruptly halted. "I'm sorry for this morning! Miroku, I don't know why I- I untied your robes! I-"  
  
Miroku placed a finger on her lips. "Don't. I didn't mind. I like being naked for you." He mentally kicked himself. What was _that_?   
  
Sango blinked, clearly not expecting an answer like that.   
  
Miroku hurried on before that foot-in-mouth could be dwelled upon any longer. "There's a village not far from here. We can stop there for the night. It would be good for us to sleep off the ground once in awhile."  
  
Sango protested, "But we just started-"  
  
"About five hours ago," Miroku interrupted. "We didn't start until well after noon. You were enjoying your sleep..." He grinned. "Or perhaps it was your bed."  
  
Sango flushed, but shot back, "Well, you didn't complain about your blanket!"  
  
"Nope." Miroku's eyes twinkled with delight. "Especially when that blanket stripped me."  
  
Sango ducked her head, not having a retort. Miroku chuckled and lost himself in his thoughts as they traveled onward. Sango broke into his reflections when the smoke from the village chimneys' rose into view. "Eh, Miroku, how are we going to explain this?" She shook the chain.  
  
Miroku winked. "Don't worry. I have a plan."   
  
*****  
  
Miroku approached the house of the village elder confidently, while beside him Sango was less sure of herself. Miroku grabbed her hand and squeezed it, smiling at her. "Calm down. It's just as normal as always."  
  
Sango hissed, "It is not! We're chained together with a kitsune sex toy!"   
  
Miroku waved her silent. As they drew nearer the house, a young woman kneeling in front of a small herb garden saw them and stood. She brushed the dirt off her yukata and watched them curiously.   
  
Miroku stopped half a dozen paces from her and bowed. "My companion and I were passing through when we noticed a dark cloud over this house. I can banish it, but it will take time. Could we have a room for the night in which to focus the cleansing energy?"  
  
The young woman looked confused. She glanced over her shoulder at the house as if to ask permission, and her stiff posture relaxed. "Okasan can... um, see to your request." She bowed.  
  
Miroku thanked her, grinning charm the entire time, and swept past her. He and Sango arrived at the house's entrance where a middle-aged woman with graying hair stood.   
  
"You think I was born yesterday? There's a dark cloud here as much as your relationship with her," she pointed at Sango, "is merely platonic. So you want a room?"  
  
Miroku nodded wordlessly.  
  
"I suppose since there is no inn in this village that we can offer a room of ours. Are you married?"  
  
Miroku quickly answered, "Yes!" Just as quickly, Sango said, "No!"   
  
They looked at each other, then back to the woman. From Miroku: "No!" From Sango: "Yes!"  
  
At the woman's raised eyebrow, Miroku clarified their mixed up responses. "We _will_ be married. Next month."  
  
The woman nodded. "Uh-huh, I see..." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And you're traveling alone together because..."  
  
Miroku was tempted to tell her to mind her own business, but one must always respect one's elders... especially where a room for the night is involved. He cleared his throat. "Well, her father is sick, and she has no brothers or uncles. We are traveling to an aging aunt of hers in Kyoto to tell of our engagement."  
  
The woman made a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat. "Interesting. Monks these days. Ah well, it's not for me to judge. Come along..."  
  
*****  
  
Sango stared up at the ceiling of the small room they had been given. Once again she could not sleep. Her complaint this time was the surface she was lying on, a pile of blankets, was _too_ conmfortable.   
  
Miroku was not having any trouble though. Sango turned on her side to watch him, and her heart leapt into her throat when she realized he was awake and watching her in turn.   
  
"Can't sleep?" He asked.   
  
The answer seemed obvious, so all Sango did was nod. Miroku suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her partially on top of him.   
  
Sango resisted. "Miroku, what are you doing?"  
  
"You need a pillow, and I need a blanket." He winked.   
  
"But," Sango squirmed into a better position, "what if they," she jerked her chin towards the door to indicate their hosts, "come in?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I guess we could make it look good. Want to strip me again?"  
  
Sango snorted and hit his shoulder. "I think not." She moved off of him, but Miroku's arm around her middle stopped her from rolling away.   
  
"You still need a pillow," he offered.   
  
A warm feeling rushed through her body at the gentle smile he flashed at her. Biting her lip to keep from grinning, she silently lowered her head to his shoulder and curled up against his side, falling almost instantly asleep.  
  
*****  
  
For three days after they left the village, Sango and Miroku followed Kirara. The cat youkai had caught the kitsune's scent almost the moment they stepped out of the village. It had seemed like they were going to catch up with him soon, but as time dragged on and Kirara became more hesitant over which path to follow, they were beginning to admit defeat.   
  
They had now been bound together for nearly two weeks. Although they had become accustomed to the constant physical contact, both wanted their privacy, Sango especially wanted a bath.   
  
Dusk was approaching when Kirara's ears suddenly shot forward, and she bounded into the brush. Sango and Miroku followed as best they could and, when they reached Kirara, found her pinning the kitsune to the ground with a dangerously clawed paw.   
  
The kitsune yapped at her and grinned at the two humans when he noticed them. "Hey, you lovers, how ya doin'?"  
  
Miroku held up their hands, and the kitsune sighed dramatically. "Not lovers yet, I see."  
  
"Take it off!" Sango ordered.   
  
The kitsune chuckled. "Can't. Haven't you figured it out? Only those who are tied together can get rid of it. That's why it makes such a great mating tool. 100% satisfaction guarantee." He winked, smirking.  
  
Kirara snarled and snapped at his face.  
  
The kitsune rolled his eyes at her melodramatics. "Call the kitty off, and I'll tell you how far you actually have to go to break the kubiwa-ai."  
  
Miroku nodded to Sango, and she summoned Kirara to her side. The cat gave the fox one final growl before backing up and trotting to Sango.   
  
"Well?" Miroku prompted.  
  
The kitsune sprang to his feet and dusted his clothes off. "The bite. All you have to do is bite her."  
  
"So I could bite her right now and-?"  
  
The kitsune held up a hand to forestall him. "Nope, you have to complete the other steps first. I'll wish you two luck. Humans." He shook his head and walked away from them, muttering, "How they've survived so long I'll never know."  
  
Miroku started after him, intent on beating further information from his russet-colored head, but Sango held him back. "He's told us everything he's going to." Her shoulders slumped. "At least it isn't full-fledged sex that frees us..."  
  
"So you should have let me bite you last week!"  
  
"You heard what he said, Miroku. The steps have to be in order."  
  
"And?" The monk prodded. "Where do bites rank?"  
  
Sango flushed. "Right before sex. To really matter, it has to have the um, full force of uh, sexual energy behind it. That's how kitsunes mark their mates, sex is just... um, a consummation of that already formed bond." She looked down, refusing to meet his eyes, embarrassed at the extent of her knowledge of kitsune mating habits.  
  
"So what do we do first?"  
  
Startled, Sango's head shot up. "What...? You-you're willing to...?"  
  
"If you are." Miroku locked his gaze with hers. The intensity of the stare kept her eyes in place. He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "Sango, I already told you that I won't force you into anything."  
  
Sango gave the barest hint of a nod, and Miroku smiled and embraced her one-handed. "So let's sleep on this decision. It'll seem a lot less confusing in the morning." 


	5. For lack of a better title Lemon

AN: Warning: This fic contains fruit. Whether it's lemon or lime, you decide. Or maybe it'll be a nice strawberry for Miroku. ^_~ Bad pun, I'm sorry. This chapter is dedicated to Shannon, the word "bum", and all you nice parents who are reading this over your child's shoulder and not getting pissed at me... Feel free to take it out of their hides though. ^_^  
  
Also I apologize in advance for comparing Sango to a parrot, it's so very wrong of me... but a funny mental image all the same. And I hope I don't write this not quite lemon too horribly. It's actually quite detailed. Here: WARNING: DESCRIPTIVE ALMOST SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. SAVE YOURSELF BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! And if I don't get deleted for posting this, it'll be amazing.   
  
This is also the second to last chapter, so definitely give me feeback, I might just leave you hanging at the end if you don't. ^_~  
  
Bonding Time Part 5  
  
Miroku was wrong. If anything, Sango's confusion could not get any worse. On the one hand, Miroku seemed content to stay bound to her, but that could all be an act. On the other hand was her own desire to be free and, oddly, a sudden desire _for_ Miroku.   
  
She had had a rather vivid erotic dream about the houshi last night. She wondered idly as their breakfast cooked if sex actually felt anything like it had in her imagination, if he was any good, or if his hands were as skilled as they had been. Sango glanced at him and licked her lips.   
  
Miroku noticed and joked, "I realize you're hungry, but I hope you're not planning to eat me for breakfast."  
  
Sango flushed. "N-no, just thinking about a dream I had last night." Well, it was the truth...  
  
"Oh?" Miroku leaned towards her, interested. "What about?"  
  
Sango laughed, trying to seem nonchalant, only sounding nervous. "Oh, nothing really."  
  
"Really?" Miroku looked unconvinced. "You were moaning an awful lot for it to be nothing. Nothing kept me up half the night."  
  
Sango's flush deepened, and she averted her eyes. Great, she'd never thought the dream would manifest itself physically. "Um, well, you see..."  
  
Miroku waved her silent. "Don't worry about it. I have those dreams occasionally too."  
  
"Only occasionally?" Sango cursed mentally. She had not meant to ask that out loud. Talk about rude, he probably would not speak to her ever again after a question as personal as that.  
  
Miroku though chuckled and hung his head. His answer was wry. "Yeah, kind of strange for someone like me to only have them some times. I don't know... maybe groping alleviates sexual tension?"  
  
"So..." Sango's brow crinkled. She really did not know, and since he was the resident expert on this type of thing... "They only happen when you're," the blush had receded, but now was back in full force, "sexually tense?"  
  
Miroku grinned as he watched the blush advance across her cheeks. He really was enjoying this too much. "Why? Are you?"  
  
Sango was quiet for a long time. When she finally answered, it was a barely audible, "Yes."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Thought so."  
  
Sango twisted her hands in her yukata. "Miroku, why..." She paused to take a deep breath and gather her courage. "Why do you ask girls to bear your child? It's not to gain an heir, is it?"  
  
"No. I am- was not mean-spirited enough to want to pass my curse on to the next generation. And now that it's gone, there's no reason to even keep up a façade of asking. Not many women would actually agree to it phrased how I did, 'Will you bear my child?' They'd have to be a complete and utter slut to answer yes to a question posed like that from some stranger."  
  
"But there were some village girls..." Sango pointed out.  
  
"Village girls are idiots! I asked them that to drive them away. Sango, I am completely aware that I am a very attractive man. I knew that if I didn't so something to get rid of them, they would flock to me everywhere. I don't want to be hounded by flighty girls with childish dreams of a perfect life. And it always worked. Yeah, so some flirted, playfully accepted, but it was a game.   
  
"'Ooh, look, Midori,'" Miroku's voice gained a high pitch, "'I'm playing dangerous. I just accepted a proposal from a shady monk. Won't Kaasan be mad and all the girls will be so shocked!'" He stopped abruptly as if he wanted to say more, whether to continue his impersonation or carry on more seriously, but had changed his mind.   
  
Sango bit her lip. It all made sense. Good reasons all of them. So he'd only been playing with them, forcing them away, but if so then why... "Why didn't you ever ask me?"  
  
Miroku turned his head away. "I think that should be obvious." There was a catch in his voice.   
  
That confirmed her suspicions. Only one course of action now. Sango rubbed her suddenly sweaty hands on her skirt and took a deep, steadying breath. She grasped his chin to guide his face back towards her and pressed her lips to his. It was an action quickly decided on and executed, and she pulled away before he could react, before it could even fully register in his brain.   
  
Miroku stared, and Sango, growing uncomfortable under that unflinching gaze, swallowed nervously and stammered, "I-I... Gomen, that was-"  
  
"Very good," Miroku murmured huskily and wrapped his arms around her, ducking his head to kiss her.   
  
At some point during the liplock, Sango realized that their breakfast was burning. She turned her head to the side, gasping for air. This did not stop Miroku. While he moved his lips to her jaw and down he neck, Sango began, "The food..."  
  
Miroku peeled his mouth away from her skin long enough to growl, "Frankly, I don't give a damn." Immediately, her neck was assailed by his kisses once more.   
  
Sango ran a hand up into his hair, loosening his ponytail in the process. Miroku lifted his chin and planted a kiss behind her ear as his right hand slid down her back to her rear.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you have a nice ass?" He squeezed.  
  
Sango automatically slapped his hand away. "That's not a very good compliment," she said in her defense when he looked at her, a hurt expression on his face.   
  
A sly grin crossed his features then, and he pressed a kiss to her lips. "What makes a good compliment? Should I say something about your hair or your eyes?" he asked between kisses. "Oh, I know!" he exclaimed, drawing back, a light dancing in his eyes. "Your breasts! You seem awfully hung up over them!"  
  
Sango groaned. "Not this again. We've already established that they're small."  
  
"No, no no," Miroku corrected, waggling his finger in front of her nose. "We _assumed_ they were small. There was no studying done to ascertain that our assumption was correct."  
  
Sango blinked. "So you're saying you want to see me naked?"  
  
Miroku shrugged and pulled her against him again. "Sure," he answered simply and lowered his head to the joint of her shoulder and neck. His lips proceeded down to her shoulder as he anxiously tugged at any cloth that got in the way. When one shoulder was bare, he repeated the process on the other side, although he still held the front of her yukata closed and above her breasts.   
  
"Sango," Miroku smiled. "I should probably tell you that you're beautiful. I don't think I've done that yet."  
  
Sango did not really mind. She was too busy enjoying the feelings coursing through her veins. Miroku's left hand was stroking her one hand where it rested on the ground next to them; that combined with the shoulder kissing was sending little sparks of pleasure up and down her spine. Her pleasure-drowned mind slowly realized that Miroku had paused in his attentions, waiting for an answer. "Erg, thank you."  
  
Miroku's lips quirked, and he let go of her yukata. Free to fall, it puddled around her waist. Miroku sucked in his breath through his teeth. He had seen Sango naked before, but it was usually during the night and only for a moment. Not once during their bondage to each other had he seen her. But this- this was more than he could have hoped for. Much to his delight, the bandages that held her breasts down were no where to be seen.   
  
He peeled his stare from her chest to her face. "They're not bound," he stated the obvious for lack of anything better to say.   
  
Sango snorted. "Of course not. I didn't have time before we got this," she shook the kubiwa-ai. "We were taking a bath, remember?"  
  
Miroku nodded. An idea formed in his mind, and he pulled the top of her yukata back on to her shoulders. "Come on, we're moving camp."  
  
Sango's voice betrayed her confusion. "But we're... busy."  
  
Miroku kissed her as he stood and picked her up, supporting her butt as her legs wrapped around his waist. "And we'll resume as soon as we get to that lake we passed yesterday."  
  
"Lake?"  
  
"Yep." Miroku winked. "We're going for a swim."  
  
The trip to the lake took a bit longer than Miroku had anticipated. What had only been half an hour's walk the day before became longer because Miroku was carrying the added burden of Sango and their packs. He really could not set the packs down without losing them, and he refused to let go of Sango. He did shift her to his back so that he had better control over where he was walking. (He had stumbled over a few deadfalls and into rabbit holes after being distracted by Sango's kisses which she had been liberally planting over his face and neck. Sango was still kissing him, but at least he could _see_ now.)   
  
The lake's water reflecting the sunlight was a most welcome sight; and, with a great sigh of relief, Miroku dropped their oversized backpacks. Sango giggled as Miroku rolled his shoulders- or tried to anyway; it was a bit difficult to do with the demon huntress perched on his back like some overgrown parrot.  
  
"I could have walked, you know," she said, playing with his earrings.   
  
Miroku craned his head back to look at her. "I _like_ carrying you. Besides, I'll willingly be your mode of transport... until my back gives out anyway."  
  
Sango laughed and hit his shoulder. "Glad for the offer, but I have Kirara. Speaking of which," she looked around for the cat demon, "where is she?"  
  
Miroku lowered her to the ground and turned around to face her. "Somewhere that's not here." He kissed her and moved his hands to her yukata's tie. "She left some time during your 'nothing' dream. Went hunting I guess."  
  
"But we have enough food..."  
  
"Did I say she was hunting for food?" He tugged the bow loose, and Sango's yukata fell open again. "Beautiful," he breathed.   
  
Sango tilted her head and asked, completely ignoring the fact that her entire front was bare to the world, "Then what is she hunting for?"  
  
Miroku shook his head and let his hands wander beneath her open clothing. "Sango, can we talk about Kirara later?"  
  
Sango jumped when his fingers brushed the side of her breast. "Um... but-"  
  
"Sango, shut up." Miroku bent slightly as he kissed down the valley between her breasts. When his mouth latched on to her left nipple, Sango inhaled sharply, and her knees buckled, Miroku's arm around her waist the only thing keeping her from crashing to the ground.   
  
"Miroku," she moaned, entwining her fingers in his hair. She felt his lips stretch in a smile against her breast before moving on to her other nipple. All too soon, Miroku pulled away. Sango tried to stifle the disappointed whimper that rose in her throat, but it still emerged.   
  
Miroku chuckled and picked her up again, this time cradling her. "We have to go for a swim first, Sango."  
  
Sango reached up and tugged at his robes, kissing any flesh she could reach. "How did you know?"  
  
"Eh?" The question confused him.  
  
"Bathing together is part of the kitsune mating ritual, right before the bite. You didn't know?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "When were you planning on telling me?"  
  
Sango looked chagrined. "I-I don't know. It slipped my mind I guess. I've been busy."  
  
"_You've_ been busy?" Miroku exclaimed, mock-insulted. "I've been doing all the work!"  
  
The hand closer to her rear began to drift towards it. Sango caught his hand and interlaced their fingers. "Is it my turn then?"  
  
Miroku reached the lake's edge and swung Sango back on to her feet. "Don't I get to finish undressing you?"  
  
Sango shrugged out of her clothes, managing to get them all off except for her right sleeve. She stared at the problem, unable to think of a way to get her arm out of the sleeve since she and Miroku were bound together.   
  
Miroku had a solution though. He grabbed opposite sides of the sleeve and pulled them apart. The heavy cloth and tight stitching resisted for a moment, but slowly with a kch tore in two. The remains of the sleeves drifted to the ground with the rest of her yukata.   
  
Sango glared at him. "I hope you're planning to sew that back up!"  
  
Miroku ripped his own sleeve apart to avoid having to do it later and smiled soothingly at her. "Later." He caressed her back and kissed her jaw. "Now you were going to do something to me, correct?"  
  
Sango pursed her lips, considering just leaving him to suffer, but remembered that no matter where she went, he would follow, willing or no. She nudged his head backwards and kissed the underside of his jaw, moving down his throat to his clavicle and the top of his robe.  
  
His robe was tied a lot more simply than hers had been and within moments, he stood naked before her. Sango had planned to do more than merely disrobe him, but she noticed exactly how aroused he was and looked away from him, blushing.   
  
Not bothered by her reaction, Miroku grabbed her hands and walked backwards to the lake, urging her on with firm pressure on her hands and gentle voice.   
  
Sango was hesitant, embarrassed, but once she got into the water, she sank gratefully into it up to her chin even though it was chillingly cold.   
  
Miroku sighed, letting a slight bit of exasperation into his voice. "So you're hiding from me now? Sango, we've come this far..." He trailed off, not sure what he was trying to say.   
  
Sango's eyes flicked up to meet his. "It's just... just happening really fast. We just learned that we have to have sex-"  
  
"We don't have to," Miroku protested. "Just the biting."  
  
"Are you sure it won't end up being sex? Will you, when we get to that point, be able to stop? Will I want you to?"  
  
Miroku took a deep breath, held it while he thought, and exhaled. "I don't know. Ask me again when we get there." He knelt beside her and placed his hands on both sides of her face. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers and murmured, "I'll go slower if you want."  
  
Sango was quiet for a long moment, than nodded. Miroku enfolded her once again in his arms, but refrained from caressing or kissing her. He simply held her, her head tucked beneath his chin, their bodies touching passively at the chest and knees.   
  
Five minutes later, Sango's body cooled from both the gradual lessening of her frantic heartbeat and the water's temperature, and she shivered, never mind that Miroku was currently an excellent source of heat. She could hear his heart continue to pound, and she cuddled closer in an attempt to capture some of his warmth for herself.   
  
Miroku kissed the top of her head. "Does this count as bathing?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "We're naked; we're in the water; I don't see why not. Why?"  
  
"Because," he tightened his hold on her and stood, water streaming off of them, "you're freezing."  
  
He returned to their discarded clothing, setting her down on top of his robes and wrapping her back into her own. He gathered whatever sticks and branches that were in easy reach into a pile. Lighting the fire was a bit more difficult though since he had to move Sango, who was shivering much worse now, and search through the jumble of cloth that was his robe for the tiny pocket sewn inside the robe that held such necessities as a box of matches (which Kagome had brought from her world.)   
  
The wood did not immediately catch, and Miroku was becoming desperate by the fourth match. Was it just his imagination, or were Sango's lips turning blue? Finally, a bit of smoke wound up from the end of one stick, and soon a small fire was burning happily.   
  
Miroku sat beside Sango on his robes, glad that she had scooted over to give him room. He would not have begrudged Sango had she made him sit on the ground- after all, she _had_ nearly gotten hypothermia because of him- but, as there were quite a few pine cones strewn around, it would have been quite uncomfortable for his naked bum.   
  
He was aware that Sango was embarrassed even now mostly dressed, so he was startled when her hand snaked out and pressed against the small of his back. He inhaled, arching slightly backwards as her fingers trailed up his spine and then back down.   
  
"What are you doing, Sango?" He moaned. Oooh, he liked this.   
  
She leaned over him, cheeks flaring pink again. "I didn't get to do anything to you while I undressed you." She kissed him and pushed him on to his back.   
  
A small twinge of pain erupted in his side where a damnable pinecone poked him, but this was forgotten when Sango straddled his legs and bent forward to kiss his chest. She treated his nipples much the same way he had hers; but, where he had pulled away, she continued, running her tongue down to his stomach.   
  
Miroku alternately twisted his hands in her yukata and gouged his fingers into the dirt while his stomach muscles rippled under her mouth. Her breasts brushed against his arousal, and he hissed, jerking his hips up and grabbing Sango's shoulders to pull her body back to its original position. He crushed his mouth to hers and twisted around so that she was beneath him. He pinned her arms on either side of her head and kissed down her throat.  
  
Moaning his name, Sango lifted her chin and raised her hips to rub against his. Miroku bit her then, harder than he had intended, drawing blood. As soon as he noticed, he reared back. "Oh shit, Sango. I'm sorry!" He wiped away the blood with his left hand.   
  
Sango watched his wrist and noticed that the kubiwa-ai, once tight against their skin, was now loose. Miroku followed her gaze and frowned when he realized both what had happened and what had not.   
  
"Wasn't it supposed to disappear?"  
  
Sango nodded. After a moment's thought, she pulled his head up and back by his hair. She bit him, a tiny nipping of the teeth, but it was enough to satisfy the kitsune magic. With a small chiming sound, the kubiwa-ai exploded in a cloud of gold dust.   
  
Miroku looked at their wrists and grinned. "It's gone." He kissed her and sat up, rolling off of her.   
  
Sango's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Well," Miroku spoke slowly, formulating something to say that would not insult her, "we got the kubiwa-ai off. I thought that was what we were doing."  
  
Sango blanched. Whoops, wrong thing to say. "Y-you were just using me!"  
  
"No." He grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips. "Never. Sango, I don not want you only for sex, and I don't want to force you into anything."  
  
"You're not forcing me!"  
  
"Think for a minute, Sango. Your virginity is important; you only have it once. Do you honestly want to lose it here right now with me?"  
  
Sango pursed her lips. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Sango, are you sure? This is the only time I'm asking this."  
  
Sango licked her lower lip and glanced down. "Yes," she answered with a slight quaver in her voice.   
  
Miroku released her hands and stood. "No, you're not." He walked back towards the lake with the hope that it could cool his heated body unlike before.  
  
*****  
  
Ten minutes later, Miroku's passion had only partially abated. Every time he thought he had conquered his desire, an image of a naked Sango would flash in his mind, negating all his efforts. Damn it all, why had he walked away?   
  
To him, the answer was simple: Because she would hate him later.   
  
A tiny voice in the back of his mind pointed out, She probably hates you now, stupid.   
  
Miroku clenched his fists until his fingers ached. He knew. No matter what he did, she would hate him. Whether it was because they had sex or they had not, she would hate him. He was damned either way.   
  
He glanced into the sky. It was a mockingly cheerful blue, not a cloud in the sky, the sun only now reaching zenith. The day wasn't close to being over yet? And to think, if he had not been such an idiot, he could have been making love to Sango now rather than sitting in cold water freezing his arse.   
  
So _why_ had he left her? Oh yeah, she'd hate him later.   
  
There was more to it than that however. He, although he hadn't admitted it to himself during his little- little?- makeout session with Sango, was not entirely sure of himself. Even though Sango was the only one who showed outward signs of nervousness, his insides had been roiling, knotted with worry and anticipation.   
  
The anticipation was for obvious reasons, but the worry was a bit more subtle. What if, despite the way he made Sango react, he _wasn't_ a good lover? Wouldn't that be the ultimate irony? The pervert who couldn't perform... What was he thinking? He had never had any problems in that department. He'd been with women before. True, not very many, but it was enough... _They_ had seemed to enjoy it... or was it the money he'd spent for a night with them... Whatever, their reactions could not have been entirely feigned, and sure as hell, Sango's wasn't, so he _was_ good after all... maybe.  
  
A soft sound broke into his thoughts. He cocked his head, listening as the sound became more distinct, slightly louder and harsher. He heard an intake of breath and then the harsh sound again like... sobs. Oh shit, Sango's crying.   
  
Miroku cursed and punched the water, scraping his hand on the shallow bottom. Hissing, with more anger than pain, he brought his knuckles to his lips and sucked at the cuts, reminded of the bite he had inflicted on Sango. By youkai standards, Sango was his now. What little he had learned from Hachi about youkai mating was that bites declared ownership. He had made a claim on Sango... and walked away.   
  
But, a more rational part of his brain argued, those are _youkai_ standards. You are no youkai. Thus, you have no obligation to Sango.   
  
Miroku snorted. Sure. He didn't. He'd nearly fucked her that's all. No big deal. Happens every day in the life of a hentai houshi. He cared for her more than that. _That_ was the true reason why he had gotten up and left. So that Sango would not view herself as his whore, and no one else would either. So that when Sango eventually did find a man worthy of her- There is no such man! he screamed mentally- he would be able to walk up to her and say, "Congratulations, Sango. I wish you luck with life..."  
  
Yeah right. So that he wouldn't be attached to her when _she_ left- a bit late for that. Damn it, he could not just let another man have her! She was his! Miroku stood and returned to Sango. He needed to talk to her, explain his actions, and then maybe she would forgive him and welcome him back with open arms. Maybe.   
  
*****  
  
Sango stared after Miroku, completely lost for words. What had happened? One moment they had been enjoying each other thoroughly, and the next, he was running away. She wanted him badly, but the desire did seem reciprocated. But his body...   
  
Sango shook her head, her eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears. She did not understand. She had told him she was ready, but he had not believed her. Yes, she had been hesitant; she was nervous. She had never done anything remotely like it before; she had every right to pause and think it through completely.   
  
Miroku though... Sango bit her lip. Perhaps _he_ was the one who was not ready. He had left awfully quickly, almost before he heard her decision. Maybe... Maybe he simply did not want her. A tear trickled out of one eye. Soon, the trickle became a stream, and then a torrent. She bent in half, her body heaving with sobs. The first time they had been apart for weeks, and all she wanted was him near her.   
  
Branches snapped behind her, and she turned and watched Miroku, wet from his bath and- she noticed with a blush- not entirely relieved of his aroused state, approach and settle on the ground across the fire from her.   
  
Wiping her eyes, she angrily balled his robes up and lobbed them at him. He caught them automatically, barely looking up. He pulled the robes over his head, tying them only loosely and stared shame-faced at his hands.  
  
A few minutes later, he coughed, clearing his throat, and met her gaze with remorseful eyes. "Sango," he began.  
  
Sango turned her head away.   
  
Miroku sighed, and Sango heard his robes rustle and leaves shift as he stood and came to her side. His fingers brushed her cheeks, still moist from crying. "Sango, don't hate me."  
  
Sango whipped her head around to look at him. "Why should I hate you? I don't understand you enough to hate you! What do you want from me?"  
  
Miroku dropped his hands to her shoulders. "I want you, Sango."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "No, you don't. You just want someone to grope."  
  
Miroku hesitated. To deny that would be a lie, but he wanted her for so much more. He took a deep breath and plunged headlong into his appeal. "I want to spend my future, now that I have one, with you. I want you to bear my children." His face lightened, a grin forming on his lips. "We can raise an entire army of demon hunters and perverts Or we can stay alone together. No kids, no interruptions. Just us."   
  
When he stopped for breath, Sango jumped at the chance to ask, "So if this is what you wanted, why did you stop?"  
  
Miroku swallowed. It was time to explain his actions. "If I hadn't, would you still want to be with me?"  
  
Sango asked, confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Afterwards, would you have wanted to be mine still? Not to steal from Kouga or anything, but you would be _my_ woman. Would you have wanted that? I would never be able to let you go. Hell, I don't know if I can now, but..."   
  
He ran a hand through his hair which had fallen into his face. "Are you willing to be mine forever? I'm a very jealous person. Probably horrible to live with too, but there are worse men. And I- well, I think I love you, Sango."  
  
Sango was quiet, hardly daring to breathe. Her hurt and anger had fled at some point, having been replaced with shock. In the sudden silence, she imagined the blood pounding in her head was the only sound audible for miles.   
  
Miroku touched her cheek lightly. "Sango? Say something."  
  
"Was- was that a proposal just now?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "The beginning on one, yes."  
  
"And," Sango bit her lip, her stomach busily performing flip-flops, "you love me?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I do. And if I don't, I should."  
  
Sango smiled weakly, acknowledging his attempt at humor.   
  
Miroku sobered and pressed his forehead to hers. "So what do you say, Sango? Will you be my wife?" 


	6. Oooh, the irony

AN: Here it is, the last chapter! Ooooh! Not quite as exciting as the last chapter, but oh well, have to wind it down, finish it up. There's enough sap in here to make you sick, but with enough irony, I hope, to keep you interested. Thanks all for reviewing!  
  
Soju: Please don't kill me; it would be rather difficult for me to write anything at all if you did.   
  
Fate: Oh yeah... Hiraikotsu... well, Hiraikotsu went with Kirara when she left, how's that sound?  
  
Elfromspace: Yes! We live for cheesiness! Mmm, the power of cheese. ^_^ Wrong kind of cheese, but oh well.   
  
Prettywithapistol: Yes! Miroku letting his hair down. Glad you see the same mental image I do. Mmm, the power of cheese!... Oops, wrong thing to say. ^_^ How 'bout Yummy?   
  
Chavi West-Wind: Well, I would have loved to put one more bump in (to prolong the fic and get more reviews if nothing else ^_^), but I couldn't think of anything else to do. One of the things that I see in fics a lot that I hate is that it'll be dragged out past the point of interest, I wanted to avoid doing that, sorry if I made it a bit too short though.   
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too! It's been fun, and never fear! I will be starting up another fic pretty soon I hope. ^_^ In the meantime, check out yet another new site of mine. First, I do a Kikyo shrine, and then I do this... oh well, it's fun. It's my MxS shrine ^_^ Go go go! http://www.geocities.com/necrophilia_inu/ofuda/ For Love of Ofuda, yeah, enjoy!   
  
Bonding Time Part 6  
  
Inuyasha smelled Miroku and Sango's return as he sat beside the Bone-eater's Well, waiting for Kagome to return from her time. The girl had promised to visit today if he refrained from coming to get her, and so he waited not so patiently for her.   
  
As Miroku and Sango drew nearer, Inuyasha paced in a tight circle, clenching and unclenching his fists. Where was she? She was late, never mind that she had not given him a specific time for her arrival. Surely she would not be angry with him if he retrieved her now since she would want to be told when their friends came. But, the hanyou fingered the prayer beads around his neck, the "sit's" would hurt.   
  
He was saved from making a decision when he heard a grunt from the well and smelled Kagome's familiar, beautiful, wonderful scent. Grinning broadly, he jumped into the well, grabbed Kagome around the waist, and leapt back out into the trees. He bounded across the branches at a reckless speed, all the while ignoring Kagome's indignant shouts.   
  
He slowed as he approached Miroku and Sango, coming to a full stop out of earshot of the two. Over Kagome's cries, he heard their friends, but could not make out what they were saying. He shushed Kagome and cocked his head to the side, ears alert.   
  
"Miroku," Inuyasha heard Sango protest, "get your hand out of my yukata!"  
  
"Only if you promise to take a bath with me later," the monk's voice was much lower, and Inuyasha had to strain to hear him.   
  
"We're not even married yet!"   
  
"Hasn't stopped us before..."  
  
Shaking his head, Inuyasha snorted. What was that bouzu up to now? Sango would never bathe with him.   
  
Kagome raised a hand and brushed the hairs at the base of his ear. It twitched, and Inuyasha looked at her, only now realizing that she was asking him a question.   
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"Sango and Miroku. The bouzu's being a pervert."  
  
Kagome giggled. "So what's new? Are we going to meet them? That is why you dragged me out here, right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, eyes half-lidded. Kagome was still touching his ears. The muscles all over his body began to relax, and he grabbed her wrists with the hand he was not using to hold her. "Stop," he hissed.  
  
Kagome flushed. "Oh yeah, I forgot you don't like them touched."  
  
"It's not that." He set her down on the branch and turned around, stooping to allow her to climb on his back. "I just like it a bit too much. I can't concentrate when you do that."  
  
"Oh." Kagome hoisted herself on to his back and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms loosely around his neck, setting her head on top of his.   
  
Inuyasha tried not to think of how close his ears were to her mouth and had to fight the urge to tilt his head back until her lips brushed the soft fur. He contented himself with the amount of contact they already had; but, in a move that would make Miroku proud, he slid his hands further up her legs under the pretext of gaining a better grip as he ran.  
  
He hopped down in front of Miroku and Sango not long afterwards and smirked as the two jumped apart. "Did we interrupt something?"  
  
Kagome slid to the ground and pointed to their wrists. "It's gone!" She looked at Sango with wide eyes. "You didn't...?"  
  
Sango raised her hands and waved them frantically. "No, we didn't!"  
  
Miroku placed a hand, Inuyasha noted almost possessively, on Sango's shoulder. "Just a bite."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. So that explained the possessiveness. "There's nothing 'just' about a bite. It's important."  
  
"So we're told." Miroku glanced at Sango. "You want to tell them?"  
  
Sango nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Inuyasha, Kagome-chan, we're getting married."  
  
There was silence among the four for a moment before Kagome squealed excitedly and hugged Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha wandered a few steps away to give the girls a little room.   
  
"How'd you manage that, bouzu?"  
  
A smile tugging at his lips, Miroku looked to Sango again. "I suppose we can thank the kubiwa-ai. It fulfilled its purpose anyway." He turned his gaze to the hanyou. "Kagome-sama's looking at you."   
  
Inuyashe whipped his head around to meet her gaze... only to discover that Kagome was _not_ looking in his direction.   
  
Miroku chuckled. "Ah, so I see who you favor."  
  
Inuyasha growled.   
  
Miroku slapped his back in a comradely fashion. "Don't worry. I won't tell her... right now anyway."   
  
Sango and Kagome chattered rapidly, exchanging ideas back and forth. As bits and pieces of their lively conversation drifted to them, Miroku grimaced. "I have a feeling they're planning my entire life." He started towards them, pausing to ask over his shoulder, "Has Kirara come here yet?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. He was on the verge of questioning her whereabouts when he caught a whiff of the firecat. "She's coming now. Shippo's with her."  
  
Kirara, in her transformed state with the fox kit perched on her back, raced into the clearing five minutes later and came to a stop beside Sango. She rubbed her head against Sango's leg, causing the taijya to fall over.  
  
Miroku placed his hand on her back to steady her. "Have a nice time?" he asked Kirara, winking.   
  
The youkai mewed inquisitively and glanced back at Shippo.  
  
The kitsune stood up on Kirara's back and cleared his throat, puffing his chest and tail out with the knowledge of his importance. He held up a leather cord and the glass vial that hung on it. The vial was filled with a lavender colored liquid.  
  
"Kirara was carrying this in her mouth when I found her," he said as if this statement would explain all the world's troubles.   
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked the question on everyone's mind.   
  
Kirara meowed, rowred, and purred in a complicated succession for a full minute. Shippo nodded once in awhile to show he understood. A grin appeared on Inuyasha's face at the beginning of the cat's tale; and, by the end, he was howling with laughter.   
  
"Oh, that's too perfect!" he gasped between fits.   
  
Shippo ignored him and translated, "Kirara says that after you two went to sleep, she tracked the kitsune down again. She didn't believe him when he told you that he couldn't do anything about the kubiwa-ai. So threatening him with dismemberment and ingestion..." Shippo wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Really, Kirara, that was a bit much... Anyway, the kitsune gave her this potion. It's supposed to get rid of the kubiwa-ai, but I guess you don't need it now."  
  
Sango blanched. "You mean we didn't have to..."   
  
Miroku hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "I like how this turned out actually. Wouldn't have been nearly as fun." He ginned wickedly.   
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "You are such a pervert, Miroku."  
  
"And you love me because of that." He kissed her again before withdrawing. They walked hand in hand to the village, Kagome and Inuyasha on either side of them, Kirara and Shippo behind.  
  
~Owari 


End file.
